


Audition

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Implied Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Other, Psychological Manipulation, Self Harm, Sensitive bones, Sexual Slavery, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Throat Penetration, Underswap Papyrus, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, discipline/reinforcement, honeybbq, non-con, physical restraints/chains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: Commissioned one-shot from onp-baghead (also obey-n-play) over on Tumbr!  Stretch has a bad time at Slim's hands.  Loosely based onthis set of sketchesfrom Beoteono.





	Audition

Stretch woozily came to, then immediately made the mistake of trying to move.

“Ah-“ he groaned, wincing as a sharp ache shot down the length of his spine.  Oof, that felt bad.  Like, worryingly bad.  You weren’t supposed to move if you were hurt, right?  He think he remembered Blue telling him that once.  And he’d probably made a stupid joke about jumping off the roof so he’d have an excuse not to move, but he hadn’t _literally_ jumped off the roof.

Had he?

“Hnn-hahhh,” he wheezed, taking a shallow breath.  Apparently, not trying to move was a mistake too, because now a whole host of _other_ pains were starting to come to the forefront.  Sore joints, stinging wrists, and one doozy of a pounding headache.  Felt like he’d gone on three, back-to-back training runs with Blue, and then challenged Snowin’s canine unit to a sparring match.  And lost.  What the hell happened?  The last thing he remembered was walking into the basement with Blue, and then a weird flash of light that…

“Blue-” Stretch gasped, jerking upright.  Something snapped tight around his wrists and yanked him back down with a startlingly metallic clank.

“What the…” Stretch jerked on his hands, eyelights shrinking to pinpricks as he took in the steel cuffs encasing his wrists.  Glittering chains were attached to them, holding him supine against a silky, jet-black bedspread.

“Fuck no,” he whispered, body's aches and pains getting buried under panic as he followed the chain back to an alarmingly sturdy-looking headboard.  Panting and badly confused, he twisted his hand, then hissed as something pinched unnaturally against the tender bone between his radius and ulna. 

“Oh, come on...” Stretch muttered, squinting at one of the cuffs in the dim light.  There was a heavy pin through the center that speared the gap between his radius and ulna.  No getting out, unless he wanted to break his hand.  Or shortcut away…except that the magic would most likely rip his arms out of their sockets.  Or worse…

“Hey, look who finally woke up.  How’s the headache?”

Something gently patted his knee.  Stretch flinched and jerked his leg away with an undignified squeak.

“Now, now, take it easy, buddy.”  Hard fingers wrapped around his ankle, keeping him from moving any further or kicking out.  “I’d hate to have to put you out again if you get too squirrely.”

“What the-holy fuck, get off me!” Stretch spluttered, looking down at himself with growing alarm.  A fine-boned, scarred skeleton was sitting between his legs, eyelights glittering in the low light as he eyed him thoughtfully.

“You can call me Slim,” the skeleton finally said, running the tips of his fingers along Stretch's tibias in a way that might have felt nice if he wasn't _chained to the fucking bed_.  “I’d ask you to behave yourself, but we’re probably not there yet, are we?”

“Behave myself?!” Stretch repeated incredulously.  Yep, that was about enough of that, leg-petting was where he very firmly drew the fucking line.  Half-panicking, Stretch reached for his magic-

“That’s not how this is going to work,” Slim began, right before electricity ripped through the cuffs and slammed across Stretch’s torso.

“AAAGHHHH!” Stretch screamed, spine arching for an agonizingly long moment before he collapsed, chest heaving and wrists stinging where the metal had dug into the bone.

“I warned you,” Slim snickered, fingertips still running gently along Stretch’s legs.

“Haahhhh…nnngh…go… _f-fuck_ yourself,” Stretch spat, limbs shaking as he tried to wiggle out from under the other skeleton.  This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening, this wasn’t-

Slim slipped a knee between Stretch’s legs and ground it upward against his pelvic inlet.  Stretch inhaled sharply and jerked his legs together, scrambling clumsily toward the headboard where his wrists were chained.

“Not so fast,”  Slim grinned, wrapping his fingers around the waistband of Stretch’s pants to keep him from getting any further away.  “We haven’t even gotten started yet, sweetheart.”

“Started?!  N-no thanks,” Stretch gasped, trying to jerk out of Slim’s grip without tearing his pants off.  “I make it a point to avoid freaks who chain me up and mMMGNH?!”

“Open up,” Slim chuckled, leaning over his captive to run a fingertip down the length of Stretch’s canine.  The tooth was so small and pitifully blunt that it was almost sad.  “Or would you rather move right along to the main course?” 

Stretch frantically shook his head and tugged weakly at the handcuffs.  Slim wasn’t sure what, exactly, he was saying no to.  Reality maybe?  Seemed as good a guess as any.

“What’s the matter?  Nothing to say now?” Slim mocked, then lunged forward, dug his fingertips into the space behind Stretch’s teeth, and pushed down hard.

“AH-GHHCK-“ Stretch choked as his mouth was levered open and Slim’s fingers slipped inside.

“Mouthy little fucks like you always have the best tongues,” Slim sighed, running his fingertips against the floor of Stretch’s jaw.  Stretch snarled and tried to bite down, tongue automatically manifesting to push out the invading fingers.  Slim pushed back, wedging his fist tightly against Stretch’s teeth.  Expression flat and dangerous, he pushed his hand deeper until Stretch made an alarmed, muffled protest.

“You want to bite me, fucker?” Slim demanded, keeping his hand in place.  “Keep it up and I’ll make you swallow my fist.”

”Hrrk…guhh…mnkk-” Stretch choked as Slim rocked his hand back and forth, keeping a careful eye on Stretch’s mandible.  The joint was starting to glow a little under the pressure, but it didn’t seem to be in any danger of dislocating.  Good.

“Now let’s try that again,” Slim said, uncurling his hand and pulling it back a little.  

“Hnnngh-” Stretch panted, shoulders tense as he allowed his jaw go slack around the invading fingers. 

“That’s better,” Slim mused, gently pushing his fingers against the back of Stretch’s tongue.  Stretch choked immediately, then glared up at him and weakly shook his head.  Slim tutted, pulling his fingers back a fraction of an inch.  “A little better, at least.  But that expression…”

“NNGHKK” Stretch choked, fighting down the near-overwhelming urge to throw up as the fingers pressed a little deeper, then began to thrust gently into his throat.

“Let’s see if you still look like that when you come.”

Slim pulled his fingers away and coyly licked them, mixing his own, red-orange saliva with his captive’s.  Stretch retched and coughed, burying his face against his upturned arm with a hoarse groan.  His entire mouth was coated with the taste of sickly-sweet spice and tobacco ash, it was _everywhere-_

“Got a bit of a gag reflex don’cha?” Slim asked, cheerfully wiping his fingers clean on the front of Stretch’s hoodie. “Lemme see if I can help you with that.”

“W-what are you…?” Stretch rasped, craning his neck as Slim carefully stepped into the space between the headboard and his shoulders.  Instinctively, Stretch flinched away, then winced when the chains pulled tight against the now-raw space between his wrists.  Ignoring him, Slim settled himself on the mattress with his knees on either side of Stretch's head and looked down critically.  Stretch was a bit low for this, but it might still work...

“Head up,” Slim commanded, tapping on Stretch’s forehead.  When Stretch only stared at him, he sighed, selected a large pillow from the floor, and stuffed it underneath his captive’s head and shoulders.

“Now all you’ve gotta do is relax,” Slim said, pushing the pillow down until only Stretch’s shoulders were propped up, leaving his head completely unsupported.  “And keep your head down.”

He pushed on the center of Stretch’s forehead until the other skeleton’s neck was craned back, giving him an upside-down view of Slim’s glowing crotch.

“Oh my god, you’ve gotta be fucking _kidding_ me,” Stretch said, voice high-pitched as Slim unzipped his pants.  “What the fuck is _wrong_ with y-gkkk.”

“You talk way too much sweetheart,” Slim noted, keeping the fingers of one hand wedged between Stretch’s back teeth while he used the other to rub the bone around his pelvic inlet.  It only took a few seconds before his cock was pushing responsively into his fingers, red-orange surface bright and already beginning to harden.  “One of these days, that’s probably gonna get you in trouble.”

Without further preamble, Slim lined his cock up with Stretch’s mouth, and slowly pushed himself inside.

“And it goes without saying,” Slim noted, voice a little tight as the magic forming Stretch’s tongue sparked almost painfully against his shaft.  “If you decide to bite me, then I can always find another, more painful part of you to fuck.”

Stretch gagged ineffectually as Slim began to rut into his mouth, thrusting shallowly into his throat with every stroke.  The head-back position calmed Stretch’s gag reflex a little, but not enough to keep his throat from clenching painfully around each forceful intrusion.  He was going to throw up, he was going to choke to death, he was-

“Breathe,” Slim advised, pulling back a little to give Stretch a short break.  Stretch gurgled, eyesockets closed and fingers tightly wrapped around the chains to take the pressure off his wrists.  Slim shivered as the sound tingled along his cock’s sensitive tip.  “That’s it.  Keep being such a good boy for me, and I’ll give you a reward.”

Stretch made a choked whimper when Slim continued, head ringing with the lewd, wet sounds of the other skeleton’s cock plunging in and out of his mouth.  The rapid pace left saliva streaming indecently down his face and tears leaking from his eyesockets as he held on, praying for it to be over soon-

Slim made a small noise as his cock twitched against Stretch’s tongue, then hilted himself fully in the other skeleton’s mouth.  With a sharp jerk, he came, release spilling out over Stretch’s cervical vertebrae and dripping down into his skull.

“Hhrrrk-“ Stretch retched as Slim pulled out, letting the sticky mixture of cum and saliva pour down the sides of his face.  Shivering, Stretch weakly pressed his face into one of his upturned arms, clumsily trying to wipe away the taste of the other skeleton’s cum.  

“Satisfied yet…you _freak?_ ” he rasped, fighting down the urge to gag around the musky, salty taste now flooding his mouth and nose.

“Got some fight in you still?” Slim chuckled, patting Stretch condescendingly on the cheek.  “Good for you.  No, I said I would give you a reward for being good, didn’t I?  You know how to summon a cunt, sweetheart?”

“No!” Stretch whimpered, pressing his legs together as his face flushed dark orange.

“Really?  Well, we’ll work on that later,” Slim mused, stepping around Stretch’s arms to settle back between his legs. 

“Don’t TOUCH ME,” Stretch wailed as Slim casually pushed his shirt up and ran his fingertips down the front of his spine.  “STOP, JUST L-MMGHHHN!!”

“Don’t spoil your reward now,” Slim grinned at Stretch’s shocked, dismayed face as his mouth was filled with vermilion ecto-flesh.  The construct he’d summoned wasn’t intended to be anything in particular, just a little something to plug up Stretch’s mouth for a while.  “Now let’s see if we can wipe that look off your face.”

Stretch closed his eyes, breathing hard though his nose as Slim tugged his pants down and ran his fingers experimentally over his captive’s hip joints.  The pelvis tended to be a skeleton’s largest auto-erogenous zone, but touching the rib cage, sternum, hip sockets, inner femurs, and even the backs of the knees could feel good if done carefully. 

“While I’ve got your attention, I should mention that your life from now on is going to be a lot easier if you don’t piss me off,” Slim said, running his fingers along the inner curve of Stretch’s ischium.  The other skeleton jerked and pressed his knees together, but otherwise didn’t react.

“It’s my job to make sure you behave, and to train you how to play nice with everyone else,” Slim continued, returning to Stretch’s ischium and trying a gentle, rocking motion.  “Cross the line too many times and my master will just sell you to someone else.  Trust me, that won’t end well for you.”

Stretch’s hips were moving along with his fingers now, and the bone had heated noticeably under Slim’s fingers. 

“But if you DO behave…”

Stretch tensed, hips jerking against Slim’s hands as he came.  Slim kept rubbing until the other skeleton flinched and whimpered softly underneath the gag.

“Well.  Life doesn’t have to be _that_ hard for you.”

Slim patted Stretch’s hip, dismissed the gag, then crawled off the bed and zipped up his pants. Stretch wordlessly crawled toward the headboard and curled up into as small a ball as he could manage, burying his face under his arms.  Slim looked away and left the room, making sure he locked the door behind him.  Someone else would be in later to clean Stretch up and introduce him to the household.  Someone much better suited for that than he was.

Or would ever be.

_"You look like you enjoyed that."_

Slim tensed his hands to keep them from shaking as he fished his earbuds out of his pocket and jammed them into his acoustic meatus.

_"You should have.  He's a good match for you.  He will be the perfect addition to my household."_

Slim jammed the play button on his music player and a heavy techno-pop beat pounded through his head.

The voice in his head laughed, barely audible over the music.  " _Naughty.  Well, b_ _ring him up to my room later once you get over your little snit.  I want to see you two playing in person."_

Slim cranked up the volume until the drums and electronic noise drowned out any further commands he might have been given.  He’d probably pay for that later but right now he…he just…

(He could still see Stretch’s hands holding onto the chains, slipping a little further every time that-)

Slim continued walking, paying no attention to the direction he was going.  Easy, easy.  He couldn’t lose it now.  He had to keep up Indifferent, Unaffected Slim for a little longer.  He could do it, he

(…the sound his cock made as it hilted in the helpless skeleton’s mouth, making him _choke-)_

Inhaling sharply, Slim jammed his claws into the bite-marks Stretch had left on his hand.  The the sharp, piercing pain quickly drove the thoughts out of his head, drowning them out more effectively than the music.  Breathing hard, he pulled his claws away, and shakily wiped them clean on his pants.  Marrow dripped onto the sleeve of his pullover, making the black fabric just a little bit darker as the pain faded and left a calm resolution in its place.

Nothing had to matter.  There was nothing he could do to change it.  He would be fine.  _Everyone_ would be fine.

Turning his music down just a little, Slim calmly began to look for Red so he could tell him that their newest arrival needed to be cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I feel like this is an idea with MASSIVE sequel opportunities?? Goddamn plot bunnies hopping all over the place...
> 
> Curious about commissions? Feel free to check them out here on Tumblr.


End file.
